Bethesda Tutorial Layout Part 1
=Información General= Este capítulo te guiará a través de los fundamentos de crear un diseño de un espacio de interiores usando "Ancient Nord Ruin". El lector aprenderá: *Qué "kits" hay y cómo usarlos *Cómo buscar piezas de un kit en la Ventana de Objetos *Nomenclaturas para nombrar los kits *Cómo colocar y encajar correctamente las piezas de un kit *Cómo probar una mazmorra personalizada en el juego =Kits= La mayoría de espacios en Skyrim están creados usando "kits". Estos kits se componen de piezas diseñadas para usarse en conjunto y crear una amplia variedad de espacios de diferentes ambientes. Gracias a los kits, tenemos la ventaja de disponer de una gran flexibilidad a la hora de diseñar áreas minimizando la cantidad de diseños personalizados necesarios para crear dichas áreas. Un kit muy usado en Skyrim es el "Ancient Nord Ruin". Debido a que la mayoría de jugadores estarán muy familiarizados con este kit, será el que usemos en esta primera fase de este tutorial. Algunos otros ejemplos de kits disponibles son el Cave Kit y el Imperial Fort Kit. Buscar Piezas de un Kit en la Ventana de Objetos Para que los kits estándar estén disponibles, primero haz clic en el botón Load de la barra de herramientas en la parte superior del Creation kit, después doble-clic en la casilla marcable al lado de Skyrim.esm para seleccionarlo, y por último pulsa "OK" Responde "yes" a cualquier ventana de error que pudiera aparecer durante el proceso de carga. Para ver las categorías de los kits en la ventana de objeto, expande la categoría World Objects en el lado izquierdo de la Ventana de Objetos. A continuación, expande las categorías "STATIC > Dungeons". Como podrás ver, hay varios tipos de kits disponibles. Para los propósitos de este tutorial usaremos la categoría "Nordic". Puedes navegar a través de esta categoría para ver los diferentes sub-kits y piezas que están disponibles para su uso. Por ahora, elije el sub-kit "SmRooms". Puedes usar la Ventana de Vista Previa para previsualizar los objetos. Haz clic-derecho en un objeto de la ventana de objetos y selecciona "preview". Se abrirá una ventana mostrando el objeto. Puedes usar los mismos controles de cámara que en la Ventana de Render, y se actualizará automáticamente para mostrar cualquier objeto que selecciones en la Ventana de Objetos. Puedes usar la Ventana de Vista Previa para encontrar objetos de manera visual fácilmente. Convención de Nomenclaturas de los Kits right|thumb|Fig.1: Ventana de Vista Previa Examinemos el nombre de una pieza del sub-kit con el que empezamos: NorRmSmWallSideExSm01. El nombre es una especie de código - puede parecer que no tiene mucho sentido, pero una vez comprendas la convención de nombres te dice todo sobre la pieza de un solo vistazo. Vamos a desglosar por partes el nombre y examinar el significado de cada componente. Puedes buscar cualquier pieza que necesites escribiendo alguna de estas partes en el filtro de la Ventana de Objetos. Por ejemplo, si quieres ver todas las piezas de Nordic Small Room, escribe "NorRmSm" en el filtro. La búsqueda filtrará los resultados basándose en la categoría seleccionada en la lista de la izquierda de la Ventana de Objetos. =Construyendo una Habitación= Ahora estás equipado con toda la información necesaria para crear un espacio jugable. Iremos poco a poco a través de una serie de pasos. Una vez hayas aprendido los fundamentos serás capaz de crear un diseño completo del Kit Nordic Ruins a tu propio ritmo. Paso 1: Creando una Celda Antes que nada, tenemos que crear un espacio para poder trabajar. Lo más común es duplicar una celda ya existente. La celda que elijas traerá algunos datos que puedes necesitar modificar, pero vamos a dejar ésto para más adelante. Por ahora, localiza y haz clic-derecho en la celda de interior aaaMarkers y elije Duplicate Cell. Debería aparecer una nueva celda en la lista de celdas justo debajo ésta. Renómbrala seleccionándola y pulsando F2. Llamaremos a esta mazmorra LokirsTomb. Ahora que tienes tu propia celda de interior para trabajar, asegúrate de tener seleccionada la celda LokirsTomb (y no aaaMarkers) y elimina los objetos de LokirsTomb listados en la ventana de objetos (a la derecha del listado de celdas), ya que vamos a empezar de cero. No te preocupes sobre el borrado del navmesh por ahora. Llegaremos a eso más adelante. Haz clic-derecho en la celda LokirsTomb y selecciona "View" para asignarla a la ventana de render. :: Paso 2: Colocando Tu Primera Pieza Empecemos colocando nuestra primera pieza. Echa un vistazo a la Ventana de Objetos y despliega: "World Objects > STATIC> Dungeons > Nordic" Verás bastantes sub-kits, pero por ahora solo nos interesa Small Room, o el sub-kit "SmRooms". Despliega el sub-kit, y la lista de la parte derecha de la ventana de objetos se llenará de piezas que comienzan con "NorRmSm". Ahora que tenemos el sub-kit cargado, selecciona "NorRmSmWallSide01" y colócalo en tu celda arrastrando y soltándolo en la Ventana de Render. Deberías poder ver el objeto. En cualquier caso, haz clic-derecho en el nuevo identificador de referencia (ID) que se ha creado en la ventana de celdas. Elije "Edit". Como se puede ver en la Fig 2, cambia la posición de las coordenadas XYZ a 0,0,0, y pulsa OK. Haz doble-clic en el indicador de referencia (ID) en la Ventana de Celdas para enfocar manualmente la cámara sobre el objeto en la ventana de render, deberías poder ver una pieza de suelo flotando en el espacio. Con el doble-clic que hemos hecho también hemos dejado seleccionado el objeto. Usa los controles de cámara para obtener una buena vista. Trabajando con la Cuadrícula Antes de continuar, es importante entender "la Cuadrícula", y el "Ajuste" a ésta. Cuando trabajamos en la Ventana de Render, realmente estamos trabajando en una cuadrícula invisible de tres dimensiones con Coordenadas Cartesianas. El centro de esta cuadrícula, en coordenadas XYZ (0,0,0), se conoce como el "Origen" - que es donde momentos antes hemos colocado la pieza NorRmSmWallSide01. Ver Fig. 2 No siempre hay que ajustarse a la cuadrícula. Al colocar un enemigo, rotar un cofre del tesoro o ajustar la posición de una luz, por ejemplo, la precisión no es importante. Sin embargo, la cuadrícula es fundamental al trabajar con kits. Las piezas de un kit están diseñadas para "ajustarse" entre ellas con precisión, y la cuadrícula es la única manera de conseguir esa precisión. Si colocásemos las piezas "a ojo" siempre quedarían espacios y costuras entre ellas. En el Creation Kit todo se mide en "Unidades". Estas unidades no equivalen a ninguna unidad de medición del mundo real, pero la Fig. 3 debería darte una idea del tipo de escala que se usa en los kits y en algunos personajes. La Nordic Ruin encaja bien en una cuadrícula de 128 unidades. Para ajustarla a esas unidades, o bien haces clic-derecho en cualquier lugar de la Ventana de Render y elijes "Render Window Properties", o pulsas este botón de la Barra de Herramientas Principal: . Se debería de abrir una ventana como en la Fig. 4. Elije la pestaña "Movement" si no está visible ya. Hay bastantes opciones, pero por el momento solo nos aseguraremos de que "Snap To Grid" tenga un valor de 128, y "Snap To Angle" tenga un valor de 45. Pulsa Apply para guardar los cambios y cerrar la ventana. Volviendo a la Ventana de Render, asegúrate que snap-to-grid está activado. Puedes activarlo/desactivarlo pulsando "Q" o este botón: image:buttongridsnapping.jpg. Del mismo modo, snap-to-angle tiene que estar activado. Puedes activarlo/desactivarlo pulsando "Ctrl+Q" o image:buttonAnglesnapping.jpg. image:SettingToOrigin01.jpg|Fig. 2: Colocando manualmente nuestra primera pieza en el origen. Image:UnitScaleRef.jpg|Fig. 3: Referencias de escalado de unidades. Image:MovementTab01.jpg|Fig. 4: Preferencias: Pestaña Movimiento. Step 3: Fitting the Pieces Together Select your NorRmSmWallSide01 piece we placed before. Use "ctrl+D" to create a duplicate piece. This will place a new NorRmSmWallSide01 reference directly on top of the pre-existing one. Note that the duplicated object is automatically selected for you. :: Click and drag inside the Render Window to move the newly-created wall piece. With grid-snapping turned on, it will lock into place relatively easily. Two walls is hardly a room; we need corners! Return you attention to the Object Window and search for "NorRmSmCorIn01", then drag it into the render window. Rotate the piece into the correct orientation to line up with one of your walls and drag it into place. See Fig. 5. Remember to have your angle-snapping turned on and locked at 45 degrees. :: Some kits have a "flow", which means that pieces have to be configured in a specific way for aesthetic reasons. For example, in this kit, walls are either "side" or "front" types. The two walls you've placed are side walls, as denoted in the name of the piece. Any perpendicular walls must therefore be of the front type. In this case, it's because of ceiling details that flow the length of the room, and using the pieces incorrectly can create large gaps in the ceiling. In the Object Window, find "NorRmSmWallFront01" and drag it into the Render Window. If needed, Rotate the piece to line it up with one of the corner pieces. Complete the outer walls with two additional "NorRmSmWallFront01" pieces. You can then finish the room's walls using corners and the same amount of "NorRmSmWallFront01" and "NorRmSmWallSide01" pieces on each side. The room is nearly complete - except for the gaping hole in the center. Place a NorRmSmMid01 piece, which can be snapped into the gap. Duplicate the mid piece and keep snapping until the hole is filled. There's something you have to check at this point: this piece also has specific flow, so rotation is important, even though it may not appear to be at first glance. To check the ceiling flow, rotate the camera so you're looking at the ceiling. Notice the linear pattern in the pieces. Rotate the mid pieces individually where necessary to connect the pattern to the walls. See Figure 7 for the correct configuration. :: image:FittingPieces01.jpg|Fig. 5: NorRmSmCorIn01 lined up with NorRmSmWallSide01. Image:LevelShell01.jpg|Fig. 6: The outer edges of your room. Image:WrongRotation01.jpg|Fig. 7: The NorRmSmMid01 piece placed incorrectly, notice the gap. On the right the piece is in the correct configuration. Step 4: Connecting Rooms and Finishing Layout We've completed a room with walls, a ceiling, and a floor - but no way out. Time to add a door. Delete one of the NorRmSmWallFront01 pieces by selecting it in the render window and pressing "delete". In the Object Window, search for NorRmSmWallFrontExSm01 and drag it into the render window. Remember to preserve front/side consistency. Since this exit is on a "front" wall, use a "front" exit piece. :: Try creating a hallway connected to the new doorway. In the object window search for NorHallSm1WayEndExSm01. Make sure your Object Window is opened to WorldObjects>Static>Dungeons>Nordic>SmHalls. Note the ExSm suffix, shorthand for "Exit Small". This lets us know it will snap with any other ExSm piece in the Nordic kit. Be sure grid-snapping is still on and snap the pieces together. You now know everything you need complete the first layout pass for this dungeon. Try using the image below to do so now. If you get stuck, try downloading the example plugin to see the layout completed. image:Final01.jpg|Fig. 1: The completed layout map. Image:Final02.jpg|Fig. 2: Completed layout with labels :: Step 5: Checking It Out In the Game As you work, it's a good idea to frequently test your work in-game. For a refresher on loading your plugin, check here. As you walk around the space, look for gaps and seams you may have accidentally missed in the editor. If you choose to load the above plugin to your game, or if you named your newly created cell the same as LokirsTomb, you can teleport to it by typing COC LokirsTomb in the console. ---- :: Category:Tutoriales Category:New Users